


Sparkling Topaz & Mead

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goddesses, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Loki falls for a seductive little witch or he believes she is. Sorry I am horrible at summaries!





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N was irritating the god of mischief and didn’t realize just how much she was doing so at the moment. Unable to hide the disdain for what she was doing, wasting her gift on these mortals and never bothering with him, but then again, she didn’t show Thor attention either. It seemed Y/N had no desire to interact with the two gods. Loki thinking that she should be using her natural seidr, or witchy gifts as she liked to refer to them as for something more than the Avengers.

More importantly the use of one gift she was well versed in, seduction, something she had explained glad to have due to the fact she never stood out in a crowd, describing herself as plain Jane, the third wheel, but that could be far from it. Even now Loki couldn’t look away from Y/N slightly larger than average frame that was hugged perfectly by the black cocktail dress, scoffing absentmindedly at the thought of what the Midgardians considered the perfect woman.

Maybe Y/N showed no interest in Loki because it had been made clear to her early on that her gift of seduction, enhanced by her seidr, didn’t work on the Asgardians as well as a few of the team the moment she tried to evade detection and escape. Holding so tightly to the rock glass in his hands causing it to crack, getting his attention to it to loosen his grip in time, looking up to see Thor heading in his direction.

“Go talk to her brother,” the short haired blonde spoke, standing with Loki next to the bar and hinting to Y/N who they noted seemed to be doing something to the man who was with her drink, unseen to all but the two gods who watched her sparking blue topaz seidr swirl through the poor man’s drink.

“Y/N isn’t interested in me,” Loki snapped, downing the contents of the rock glass, “she made that very clear the last 3 times I asked her to accompany me to dinner, and to this, birthday party of the Captain.”

“Well, it appears she’s not going home with her date and, I heard she has her sights set on Bucky tonight,” Thor hinted her date taking a sip of his drink and running for the bathroom, Y/N getting to wobbly legs, pausing to steady herself before taking a step forward, obvious that she had partaken in the mead that Thor had brought out, the only thing known to get her tipsy as they put it, and begin to the bar towards the two.

“Evening pet,” came a smooth voice next to her, Y/N looking up to Loki who looked at her kindly, Y/E/C orbs glittering as they took in his attire, it looked relaxed for him even with the black button up, dress pants and shiny shoes.

“Shinny,” Y/N mumbled drunkenly to herself, damn she had to much, maybe she should call it a night, it occurred to her snapping her attention back to emerald eyes that where studying her like always.

“What can I do for you…pet,” she smirked, holy shit, she was drunk, what the hell is in the mead.

Y/N looking away to scan the room then back to the bartender that came up, but Loki waved him off, squaring her shoulders back to put on a front that she was sober, but knew she wasn’t fooling him.

“I think you have quite enough pet,” Loki smiled kindly, reaching out to steady her, wait was she wobbling?

“Maybe so, but it’s only 9:30 and I’m not leaving alone, I hate being alone,” she whispered the last part but knew he heard, allowing him to pull her to a table out of the way and sitting a glass of water in front of her, his own green seidr swirling in it.

“It will sober you up,” Loki explained to the incredulous look Y/N shot him.

“If you are determined to seduce Bucky tonight then I insist that you sober up so that you are at least thinking clearly,” Loki scolded shooting her a knowing smirk as she took the glass and drank it halfway.

Damn, Y/N thought, he wasn’t lying, just that small bit had her head clearing and it seemed to help her focus more so than when she was sober. Looking at Loki in astonishment, about to ask a question but it died on her tongue when he answered it.

“I’ll teach it to you one day,” Loki spoke, looking out to the crowd, something getting his attention, drawing hers with it, Bucky leaving with another woman.

“Well, never mind,” Y/N breathed, throwing her hand up as if tossing a ball into the air, Loki watching the sparkling blue ball puff into the air like a extinguished flame, the seidr she must have readied for the occasion.

“How about a drink,” Loki got her attention, Y/N noticing that two familiar cups sat on their table, the water gone, cups that contained mead, and smirking at Loki.

“You just sobered me up to get me drunk again? What are you playing at mischief,” she asked cautiously still taking the cup as Thor walked up to the table with his own and sitting down.

“A contest,” Loki smirked, knowing the two others understood where this was heading.

“Nope,” Y/N spoke, getting to her feet, sitting the cup down and bowing to the two.

“Nope, no, I know who wins,” she continued as she straitened, eyeing the cup, grabbed it, swigged it down, her head instantly spinning before sitting it back to the table, using it as a opportunity to steady herself, before straitening once more.

“Lady Y/N, please, it’s all in good fun, no tricks,” Thor spoke up, looking to Loki when he said tricks then back to Y/N, that’s when she realized what the brawny god was doing for his brother.

“You’re trying to set us up,” Y/N blurted, holy shit, that time the mead was getting to her faster, trying to hide the hiccup that escaped with her hand.

“No,” Thor retorted, sincerity in his voice, “we both would like to get to know you more, and by we, I mean Loki.”

“Damn it brother! Shut up,” the younger god snapped at a smiling Thor who looked to be taking his leave, drawing Y/N attention.

“Y/N here,” Loki spoke getting her attention back to him and sliding over another glass of water that was swirling with green only the two of them noticed.

“Finish it this time,” he commented, Y/N taking a seat, downing half the glass once more and then slowly working on the rest till it was gone, Loki keeping a watch on her till it was.

“Thank you,” she spoke to the god, giving him a meek smile, obvious she was embarrassed.

“How about a walk,” Loki proposed, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to her, Y/N looking the extended hand over as if it may bite.

“I want bite,” Loki smirked as if he read her thoughts.

“You don’t give up do you? You’re just like a pit-bull,” Y/N smiled gently this time, taking his hand and allowing him to place her arm in his.

“What do you mean? A pit-bull? You are comparing me to a mongrel,” Loki puzzled, leading her out of the party and into a quiet corridor that led out to the grounds around the compound.

“Yes, a pit-bull, there tenacious little creatures, loyal, do anything to protect those they love, get a bad wrap but are wonderful animals, and don’t call them mongrels, they hold a special place in my heart,” Y/N snipped at him, making sure to let him know that he hit a nerve, looking up to realize he looked back in apology as they started out the door.

Y/N tugging him to stop at a bench to remove the heels, getting to bare feet, heels dangling from her opposite hand and putting her arm back in his.

“Forgive me Y/N, I meant nothing by it,” he admitted the two walking across the fresh cut grass towards the small fire-pit area to take a seat.

Loki couldn’t help but admire her for being so passionate about something that was special to her, it was the first glimpse he had gotten of the true Y/N and he wanted to know more. Finding himself wanting to learn all he could, so he could make her his, something about her was pulling at him, he had to know what it was and keep her close.

Y/N looked up at the god who seemed deep in thought, only able to snap him out of it when tugging him onto a cushioned bench that sat next to the cold fire pit. Sitting close but not against him, curious to why he was interested in her.

“So, what do you want to know,” Y/N asked, making it obvious that she was skeptical to why he was interested in time alone with her.

“Nothing, just looking for company,” he spoke, sounding genuine.

“Come on, even Steve grills me every chance he gets, don’t tell me you’re going to pass up the opportunity to do so and just sit out here in silence,” she puzzled, meeting his gaze, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“I told you pet, I just want company, and I find yours…less annoying than the others,” Loki admitted, nodding his head back to the compound before them.

“Please, sit back, and let’s enjoy the evening together,” he spoke, throwing his arm on the back of the bench and motioning her to sit in his side.

“Um, ok. But no funny business,” she spoke watching him cautiously settling into his side, a heavy hand laying on her shoulder but going no further.

“I would do no such thing to you,” he admitted, looking over the moment her head laid on his shoulder and putting her legs on the bench.

“I can tell you want to talk about something. So, what is it,” Y/N asked, ready for anything but relaxing into his side, he was warm.

“Have I ever told you about my mother,” Loki began, obvious he caught her off guard with the statement, Y/N turning her head to look up at him and realizing he looked down at her.

“Umm……no you haven’t? Is that what you would like to talk about,” she asked after a pause not breaking the gaze.

“Yes, it is,” he admitted, readying to tell her about something dear to him instead of forcing her to talk about herself, it felt fair to him.

“Then by all means go ahead,” Y/N coaxed him, relaxing further into his side.

“Thank you pet,” Loki spoke kindly before beginning his talk.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week found Y/N avoiding Loki, which puzzled him. Thinking that their chat out on the lawn would have surely gotten her to like him, having shared a piece of himself with her, and it hurt that she shrugged him off. Loki did hope that Y/N had a reason to not speak with him, such as being afraid of getting close to anyone, a life of solitude could do that, and he knew all too well.

Y/N only spoke or interacted with the god of mischief if told to. The events of that night still fresh and wondering how she could treat in like nothing was said. It was a true piece of Loki, and what did she do with it? Was he wanting her to bare a piece of her soul as well? But it was her soul, it was hers and she didn’t want to share, it had already been shared till it was tattered and full of holes. Y/N wanted to keep what was left, because what if she presented it this time and left her with nothing to call hers?

It was coming to a breaking point, the entire team knew it, and they hoped it wouldn’t be on the next mission. But appeared they were going to get a taste of what was to come that day when they were putting the final touches on the mission at hand.

A vicious jerk to Y/N bicep, along with a vice grip told her that this wasn’t going to be a good ending to the already crappy day. Snapping her attention to irate raven-haired god, vicious retort dying on her tongue by the glare he fixed her with.

“What was that,” he bit out viciously hinting to the worst-case scenario they had rehearsed leading to Y/N in theory sacrificing herself to save several team mates.

“Self-sacrifice,” Y/N voice came out in a whisper, though that was not the voice she was going for, fear creeping across her mind at how he glared at her.

“Ignorance,” Loki spat, shaking her slightly as if it would shake sense into her still not letting go hand beginning to bruise flesh.

Y/N couldn’t take his gaze nor the pressure on her arm, fuck this hurt it was causing her to remember something forgotten, and it was taking her breath & her body was beginning to shake.

“Stop,” Y/N usual strong voice quivered in fear before a jolt of her seidr forced Loki to let go by popping him with a biting burn to his hand.

Stepping back quickly, Loki looked at Y/N in shock, never had she intentionally hurt him, or make him show his Jotunn heritage. The heat from the blast so hot it seemed to be his bodies way of repairing the damage. It had to have been strong seidr to do that and looking back to Y/N seeing fear.

“Y/N,” Loki began before Bruce rushed up, pushing the god away, pulling Y/N with him & trying to get her to focus on him but all she could do was stare at Loki in disbelief.

Bruce was speaking to her, trying to get Y/N walk with him, forcing her to turn & head to the med bay. Something, he thought her arm was broke, her ears pounding with blood making it unbearable to listen to anyone. Pulling out of the kind scientist’ hand when they reached the doors, noting her upper arm was throbbing & looking at it to see the bruised, bloody flesh.

“I’m OK,” her distant voice echoed in her ears, smiling to Bruce & turning to head back to her room against protest.

While walking the corridor, Y/N held to the bruised flesh, it felt hot, but cold, the perfect imprint of Loki’ hand, complete with finger prints. Wait he was frost giant, had he burned her with cold like she burned him with fire? Stepping past whoever was in front of her door, Y/N pushed it open, shutting it once insider & taking a seat on the bed to look out the glass wall.

Ghosting fingertips gingerly over the wound, uttering centuries old words in her mind & allowing sparking topaz seidr free to dance over the wound to heal it. Y/N had potential, knew that with time & experience she could heal without thinking the incantation. Morrigan was her mother after all, yes that Morrigan, the Celtic deity, comparable to the gods that resided in the same space as Y/N.

Morrigan could turn into a large raven, something Y/N had yet to master, but she could speak with them, an odd gift that was useful at times when there was no one else to speak with. Letting out a loud breath, looking to her arm, now yellow & healed the best she could. The knock on the door not registering but the sudden appearance of Loki in front of her did.

“Son of a bitch,” Y/N yelped out tossing the closest object at hand on reflex, happening to be the remote that sailed through the projection.

Automatically the duplicate looked annoyed, turning in time to watch the remote crash to the floor & bust open on the hard tile before looking back to Y/N.

“Was that necessary,” it spoke, watching her get up & stalk off to the bathroom slamming the door for effect.

“YES,” came a loud shout from the other side, the duplicate stepping to the door to continue the conversation.

“Come now Y/N, don’t lock yourself in there, I came to apologize,” he spoke to the door, which surprisingly opened the moment water turned on.

“No,” Y/N snapped her head poking out the door barely cracked & making sure to keep her arm hidden while glaring at him.

“YOU,” she hinted to the duplicate, “are not here, & second, the only reason you are here is because someone told you to kiss & make up.”

The duplicate opened his mouth to speak but Y/N didn’t give him time & slammed the door once more, the shower cutting on shortly. Y/N jerked the curtain back regretting her rash decision when scorching water touched tender flesh causing her to hiss out while dancing around to adjust the temperature to a tolerable level.

“You do remember that Stark keeps the temperature turned up because the others like to take hot showers. Not cold,” he continued, calling to the fact she liked cold showers for whatever reason.

Standing under the water mocking him like a child, bobbing her head as she done so, while soaping over her aching body and starting to condition her hair.

“Shut up! You’re not really here,” Y/N sung out loudly to the duplicate that rolled his eyes at the door.

“I will do no such thing & it’s a good thing I’m not because it seems you have decided to throw things at me,” he spoke hotly.

“Not like it would have hurt you,” she shot back through the wall, making him look down at his hand that still tingled & back to the door.

Cutting the shower off, Y/N was sure to get dried off & pull the extra-large towel around her before using seidr to open the door & immediately chucking deodorant at him since it was in hand & regretting it because she hadn’t put any on.

“Do we need to go through this again? That was a new stick wasn’t it,” the duplicate commented staying where it was at, Y/N marching through it to fetch the stick & it turned to watch her stoop to pick it up.

Pulling the cap off Y/N frowned, it had busted the stick to pieces but luckily was able to repair it with a light breath over the top & it fixed itself. Finally looking back to the duplicate in disgust & noting that it’s eyes roamed over the yellowed hand print that left perfect finger prints.

“Look,” he spoke snapping out of it to meet her gaze.

This time Y/N using a foot to loop the thong of the flip flop closest to her & kicking it out to send it flying though him & into the wall, it looked down in exasperation once more before looking back to realize she held a throw pillow ready to pelt it at him, but he held his hands up in surrender.

“Wait! Let me finish then you can throw whatever you want,” he admitted, but all he got was a pause before it flew through his head this time.

“NO! GO,” Y/N shrieked, something that she usually didn’t do but here she was screeching like an old barn owl.

“I will go nowhere until you calm down & let me fix this,” he now commanded harshly, the loudness of it making Y/N pause looking wide eyed at him, not sure how to proceed, obvious that when Loki raised his voice at her it triggered something.

“Th, there, there is, th, there is nothing to f-fix,” Y/N stammered like a frightened child & in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Standing on the roof in noting but the towel, Y/N needed a moment to clear her head but the sound of crunching gravel under foot told her it wasn’t going to happen. Stooping before she turned to grab a handful of the loose gravel turning while standing to pitch it into the real Loki. Y/N breath hitching the moment it bounced off & back to the roof leaving pale gray specks all over the freshly pressed shit.

Looking like a frightened child when Loki started forward it caused Y/N to back over the edge & without thinking Loki appeared on the ground ready to catch her, but what he seen shocked him. A raven, a large, oil slick feathered raven emerged while a white towel fluttered to the ground. The large bird not stopping it’s flight & continuing out across the trees.

Holy shit! Y/N had done it! Cawing out like a proud raven, one that had a sound that wasn’t natural, despite fear she had felt Y/N couldn’t help but to spin & make several loops before spotting some where to land. Spotting a small area in the trees, Y/N sat down hopping that she could transform back & thankfully she did though less than graceful & wound up eating dirt.

“Oh, that was great,” Y/N laughed at herself, sitting up looking down at the dirt that covered her once clean body, but within the blink of an eye was back on the bed.

Jumping instantly the moment a blanket draped over her shoulders & the bed sank next to her. Looking up into emerald orbs, that looked to be burning with question & a need to talk.

“I believe it’s time we talk little raven,” Loki smiled kindly down at her, using his seidr to keep her from getting up or disappearing.

“And what would we talk about,” Y/N asked cautiously, eyeing Loki for good measure.

“Oh, I believe we can come up with something,” he deadpanned not breaking the gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening was weeks ago, & much to Loki’ frustration he still hadn’t learned much about his little raven, telling him what she felt he should know, Y/N got by with pacifying him with never naming her mother but telling him Morrigan was a well-known ‘witch’. Though Y/N knew that didn’t stop him from following her around every chance he got trying to figure her out & possibly waiting for her to slip up again.

Coming up on yet another mission that left Y/N  the only one who was entering the benefit gala dressed in a black evening dress that showed cleavage but not enough to draw attention. Y/N was the only one that wouldn’t be recognized by the security detail like the others surely would have so she was totally alone.

“God I hope Loki is not watching this, or he will tear this place apart for what I’m about to do,” Y/N spoke quietly in her com once inside pretending to straighten her jewelry in a mirror.

“He isn’t; besides it shouldn’t have to go that far,” Natasha spoke into her ear.

“Your tricking the trickster,” Y/N spoke before turning away from the mirror to head to the bar.

“Just get up to the room & we will take it from there,” Natasha reassured Y/N watching her on the screen walking towards the target, a middle-aged man, short cropped salt & peeper hair, your typical business man that she had to seduce to his room.

“We got your back Y/N, don’t worry it want get that. Graphic,” Tony’ voice chimed in.

“Yeah we got your boyfriend & his brother stationed on the quin jet, they will only know if we need them,” Sam chimed in, making her have to stop from rolling her eyes at the statement of Loki being her boyfriend and having to refrain from telling Sam to kiss her ass.

Gracefully Y/N took a seat at the bar, making eye contact with the target who immediately got up & started to her, having already began seducing him the moment she entered so that this would move along quickly. The less time she spent on the floor with prying eyes the less chance was Loki would come barreling through the doors & showing his ass like a diva.

Faining a smile the moment a warm sweaty hand caressed around Y/N’ exposed shoulders to snake to the other side & suppressing the shiver of fear that threaten to run her spine. This felt off, his touch, this was off, but she had to play the part. Maybe it was because she had gotten used to the tricksters company, accustom to the way he moved & now everyone else just seemed to be a Neanderthal. Titling her head slightly as the man leaned down to speak into her ear, fingers lazily tracing over her clavicle exposed by the thin straps.

“Hello sweetheart,” the man began, voice smooth as silk, New York accent, alcoholic breath fanning over her cheek, fingers threatening to dip to the top of her exposed breast, maybe she rushed it.

“Good evening,” Y/N smiled speaking sweetly, wanting to roll her eyes at having to fain innocence, god this guy reeked of bourbon & cheap cologne, probably another thing she could thank Loki for being able to notice.

“Care to join me in my suite? I have something you may like to see,” he continued to speak in her ear, hand moving to cherish along her soft neck just bellow her ear, god this felt wrong, stomach turning in knots.

“Damn girl you laid it on thick this time, I’m glad Loki isn’t watching,” came Bucky’ voice this time, she knew he was across the street watching the entrance.

“I would love to,” Y/N smiled sweetly once more keeping up the innocence while turning so she was able to brush up against him, earning her a sparkle from his brown eyes.

“I knew you weren’t innocent,” he spoke darkly, taking her hand to help her down from the bar seat & looping it in his.

Y/N had to steady herself before taking off with the man, her legs felt weak, stomach twisting even worse & felt like the designer stilettos where to tall. The entire situation making her feel like a 4-year-old playing dress up. Oh god this wasn’t right, the feeling becoming worse the moment they entered the elevator to ascend to a penthouse suite.

“You look so nervous baby,” the man spoke, turning to Y/N & gently pressing her back into the rail of the elevator, one hand around her thick hip, giving it a squeeze making her jump slightly while his other hand went to the back of her head, so it didn’t bang on the mirrored wall.

Gaze flickering to he mirror across form her, shit, she looked pale, her hands gripped so tightly to the rail the knuckles turning white, time to turn on the charm.

“It’s been awhile,” she spoke gently, prying her hands free to reach up & place her arms around his neck, her smile faltering when Steve’ voice came over the comm telling her that she was cutting out & they had lost all visual.

“It’s OK sweetheart, it will be like riding a bike,” he smirked, pulling away, his voice dipping as if he was trying to hide an accent, stepping back to pull her with him to leave the elevator that was now open, when had that happened?

The doors had opened up to an extravagant floor, 4 guards coming forward the moment the two exited, the large framed woman on his arm & the man looking for someone. Y/N reading everyone, this was a mistake, this, it had to be a trap she thought watching one of the guards tilt his head to what she believed was the bedroom. Breath hitching when he pulled her to the door & the comm turned to static in her ear.

The man on her arm knocking on the door & a gruff voice asking who it was. This cant be good, the doors opened by the man with Y/N when they were told to enter, eyes immediately falling on a figure in front of a large window. Taking his arm from Y/N not realizing she had been holding onto it like it was a life line, & leaving her alone with the one who now turned to look at her.

“I told Evan to pick me up something at the bar but I didn’t think she would be as beautiful as you,” the man spoke getting closer, Y/N working her seidr as hard as ever, to the point she projected & stepped away to allow her projection to do the dirty work, another secret that she kept hidden form the team & Loki.

The man looking like every other sleazy business man trying to shit someone with the promise of weapons & technology. Y/N let out a sigh of relief, another pig another untwisting gut that told her the fear was unfounded, turning her back on the two so she didn’t have to watch the man drag her projection to the bed. Stepping around them to look out the window to try to spot any of the team static still in her ear & choosing to cut it off to stop the headache before it began.

Well, Y/N thought heading the sloppy kissing behind her, might as well rummage through his stuff. Moving around the perimeter of the room, lewd noises continuing while she dug through his suitcase. Stooped down to go through the contents pausing when cold metal snaked around her neck to clamp shut, the hot hand that place it there wrapping around the back of her neck to pull her up & back into a bare chest. The lewd noises gone free arm wrapping around Y/N’ tick middle while the one on her neck moved to the front & crushed the binding collar into her wind pipe, hands flying up to the all too familiar grip.

“Sly little devil,” the thick Gaelic accent drawled in her ear, hot breath fanning over it in a way that she hoped to never fill again.

“Mordred,” Y/N gasped out, turning her head to look up into the burning red irises that sparkled with glee at having found his little pet.

“Thought you could trick me little Morrigan? I knew that was you them moment you entered the hotel,” he spoke darkly, pulling her back to the glass by her throat feet slipping out of the high heels while trying to keep up & slipping back into his chest.

Mordred got her to her feet in front of the window, crushing the collar into her throat so that her chest heaved & feeling him glaring down at her breast that was barely covered. Unable to let go of his arm around her throat to stop his other from reaching to the back of the dress to pull the zipper.

Y/N watched the dress fall in the reflection from the glass, pooling at her feet & snapping her gaze to meet Mordred’. Not like this, please not like this her body shook, watching him look at her choice of lingerie & smirking sickly to show his sharp fangs, fucking demon was all he was.

“I heard you joined the Avengers after you escaped, but I had no idea what or actually who you stayed for,” he hinted down to the deep green satin garments that where trimmed with black lace, the glint of a green crystal glinting in the glass from between her breast.

“I’ve missed you **macushla,** I have worried over you ever since you left,” Mordred began, free hand sliding around her hip to play with the top of the panties, head dipping closer to her ear, nipping at the earlobe, & chuckling at the shutter it caused, Y/N trying to pull away only for him to press the collar in harder.

“Tell me, is your precious god out there watching us now? Watching me toy with you like old times,” he snarled, fingers pushing the lace out of the way reaching for her slit but stopping before reaching it but fingers threatened to dip further.

“He’s not my god & you are not my master,” Y/N choked out, his entire hand thrusting between her legs to grip her mound & squeeze it, making her squirm.

“Your body tells me differently,” he continued darkly, locking gazes with her in the window, removing his hand, shredding the panties to get them off & not hesitating to do the same to the bra.

“I hope he sees, sees how beautiful this thick body looks against mine,” he breathed heavily breaking the gaze to rake his fangs over her bare shoulder, the one that carried the scar she had kept charmed, so no one seen, the ugly one that Y/N couldn’t bare to look at, that he had graciously given her for disobeying when she was younger.

“My little Morrigan, how it seems you have forgotten your place since you left, thinking that your mother could kill me, she couldn’t even survive Thanos,” he chuckled looking up to Y/N’ shivering from in the glass, how she seemed to be searching for something, someone.

“Don’t worry Y/N you will be seeing him soon enough. Once I harness your seidr then I will be sure to pay him a visit, I need to replace what your mother took from me,” he growled over her shoulder, jerking Y/N away from the glass & back to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come now little Morrigan, don’t be that way,” Mordred spoke seductively into her ear, keeping one hand on her throat though not as tight & placing her legs on each side of his own sitting her in his lap while he sat on the mattress, running a hand along the inside of her thighs while spreading them open with his legs.

Y/N hand flying down to stop him from reaching any further to her exposed center, already shaking with fear, she didn’t want to grant him any more satisfaction.

“EASY,” his gritty voice growled loudly in her eat, making shaking worse Y/N breath even shaking, closing her eyes & Mordred jerking her head back to his shoulder, hot breath in her ear.

“I will have you how I want,” he spoke sadistically, allowing Y/N to look at him tears pulling at her vision.

“Coward,” she spit in his face before latching down on his cheek, biting hard forcing him to let go, flinging her to the floor in front of the window.

Y/N looked up at the cursing Mordred, blood running through his fingers as he stood & started for her. She knew what to do, regardless of restrained seidr Y/N knew she was still a goddess, still had strength not as much as Mordred but she needed to try & fight.

Jumping to her feet, looking back to the glass then back to Mordred who released his face & glared at her. Watching the evil look that sprang to her features, smirking at him with blood dripping down her own face.

“You want make it that far before I will swoop down & take you in my claws,” he spoke hotly before going for her.

“Good,” Y/N yelled out bracing for the impact of his heavy body launching him over her head & though the glass.

“Because I’m not the dumb ass going out the window,” she quipped not bothering watching him fall & running out of the room, naked past the guards who were shocked to say the least.

Glad that it was taking the guards a minute to register what was going on, Y/N thrusting her fingers into the elevator doors to pry it open enough to slip though before anyone could lay hands on her & reaching for the cable. Letting out obscenities when grabbing the cable & it slipped in her hands. Thudding to the top of the lift and jerking the access panel free to jump into a not so empty car.

“Hi,” Y/N spoke breathlessly, reaching over to hit the emergency stop & cutting on her comm in the process to hear frantic talking on the other end.

“Guys shut up,” Y/N barked out the passengers huddling in a corner, especially as she pried the doors open to scurry out on one of the two floors she had a choice of.

“Thank god! Where are you,” came Natasha’ voice while Y/N sprinted nude down a hall trying to find the stairs.

“Ummm,” Y/N spoke looking to the room number, 503, “5th floor, heading to the stairs, I have no clothes & I need an Asgardian, like at the beginning of this mission!”

“No clothes,” Natasha began the moment she found the stairs & pushed open the door.

“Explain later, right now I have a demon on my ass & he isn’t taking no for an answer! Are you going to send me an Asgardian or not,” Y/N bit into the comm starting down the steps & hoping that she didn’t collapse her legs where beginning to feel like jelly.

“Which one,” Bucky shouted, it was obvious he was running, probably into the building.

“Both! But send the trickster to the stairs because I’m not running into a crowd like this,” Y/N barked, a stair door banging open at the top.

Not looking up & not putting much thought into it Y/N jumped each flight till she came to the door that would lead out to the lobby, pressing back a the corner to hide.

“Then just conjure you some clothes, charm your way out of it succubus,” Sam bit out on the move himself.

“Not when I’m bound,” Y/N spat, the door to the lobby opening heart stopping not sure who they were, thinking she was about to pass out, & finally realizing that blood was running down her shoulder trickling over her breast.

“What in all of…,” Loki began, getting ready to tear into Y/N the moment the door opened but stopped at the terrified look she gave him, naked body shaking & pale with blood running down her shoulder & a glistening collar around her neck.

Loki was in suit & tie, to not draw attention but maybe he should have come in full battle gear given the state of Y/N who collapsed to the floor a stair door banging shut. Starting for Y/N to cover her with a blanket he produced shocked that she flinched, trying to scurry away like a frightened wounded animal. Finally managing to wrap the blanket around her & into his arms the same instant Mordred appeared at his back.

“I’ll take her from here,” Mordred spoke at the gods back, Loki straitening to full height slightly taller than the demon & looking un-amused at the self-proclaimed god.

“No, you want,” was all Loki spoke the same moment the door opened to reveal Thor along with Captain America & the others.

“You’re just jealous because I had her first,” Mordred sneered, Y/N trying to burrow deeper into the blanket & Loki’ chest, ashamed.

“That’s enough,” Thor spoke up in her defense, the god putting a crushing grip on Mordred’ neck & forcing him to his knees with a grip that was cracking bone.

Too much, it was to much, Y/N couldn’t breathe, oh god, was this a panic attack? Her breath ragged & limbs shaking, going numb, oh god this is embarrassing, deaf to the world around her thanks to the heart beat in her ears. Looking up to Loki who was looking down to her, speaking to her, was she being carried out of the hotel? Can’t breathe can’t breathe no I don’t …

“I thought you said you could do something for her! That’s why you’re here is it not,” Loki’ vicious tongue lashed out to someone, Y/N looking up at the fuming god, wait where were they?

“It’s a panic attack Loki! I can’t exactly DO anything,” Natasha yelled back over the roar in Y/N’ ears, filling someone jerk her up to sit, coming face to face with a terrifyingly pissed Loki.

“Look at me,” the god spoke in a small voice, Y/N cocking her head at him in puzzlement at how fast he switched his anger off, emerald eyes soft, pleading, begging her to focus on him.

Y/N reached up with shaky hands to place them on his arms that were holding her upright in a seat, in the quinn jet, not the hotel, the jet, thank the gods, her mind raced. Forcing her mind to focus on Loki, the way his eyes sparkled with hope that she was OK. Making her breathing match his that was always steady, always calm, choosing to tune out the hurt & ache in her body, the tear in her shoulder from demon fangs.

“See? It’s alright pet, I’m not mad, not going to raise my voice,” Loki continued calmly, even shocking the entire team at how his demeanor changed the instant he focused on Y/N, showing true patience at getting her calm.

Breathing came easier, loosing herself in the sea of green that drew her in, sparkling & calm around her. The light touch to her clammy cheek making Y/N lean into it for more, closing her eyes to focus on how the calloused skin felt.

“Would you look at that? Little Morrigan seduced her a sorcerer,” Mordred’ gritty accent sounded from the back of the jet, & immediately Y/N began to shake.

“Sorcerer,” Loki snarled out, getting to his feet quickly, Y/N wrapping one arm around her loosely clothed body and folding over.

Loki reaching out a hand towards the demon sure to stay between Mordred & Y/N, her body shivering against the back of his legs. Seidr binding the demon to jerk him to his feet, pulling him to stand in front of Loki who was working the seidr to cause Mordred pain while the seidr had him, making him to cry out in pain like a child.

“I should…,” Loki snarled out, a shaking arm wrapping around his thigh to hold to it as if her life depended on it, fueling Loki’ rage, & even more so when he could hear Y/N voice in his own head begging him to kill Mordred.

That was something new he hadn’t a clue Y/N could do, telepathy, a skill that took even the greatest ones like the two of them centuries to learn to control & he knew for a fact she was only in her 30s. Commanding his seidr to tighten around the struggling demon as she called him, nothing but a low rate magician that had nothing on him, a god. The yelling at him to stop tuned out in order to focus on Mordred & Y/N quiet voice in his head.

Watching through Loki’ eyes, since Y/N’ were buried in his dress pants, Mordred’ screams sounding like a beautiful ballad she couldn’t get enough of, enjoying the look of the demons own blood on his face as it ran out of his nose, ears & mouth. That was until someone jerked Mordred to the floor, the only other god on board that could do so.

“Take care of Y/N, leave this to me,” Thor shouted to Loki, hinting to the shaking creature that clung to his leg, Y/N had gone quiet in his head, but the look he shared with Thor told Loki that Mordred may not live long after his interrogation anyway.

Nodding in agreement before turning around to sit next to Y/N, not hesitating & not caring if they seen this soft side of him. Tugging her quivering body in his lap to hold her close while Thor drug the unconscious Mordred to the back of the jet & not so gently dropping him to the grate of the back ramp so he was ready to kick off when they landed.

“Rest,” Y/N heard Loki breath into her ear, eyes already closed & listening to his heart beat trying to curl into a tighter ball, Loki’ arms tightening around Y/N still body before falling into a troubled, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Please don’t let them take me to med bay,” a weak voice spoke up form Loki’ chest when he stood, the god looking down at Y/N.

If he hadn’t been able to see eye lashes flutter Loki would swear that Y/N was speaking in her sleep, the movement of her head to hide her eyes told him she was awake along with the utter of a weak please that barely reached his ears.

“Ok,” was all he spoke, holding Y/N close.

Patiently the god watched & waited while Mordred was violently kicked off the ramp by none other than Thor, even having to school his features the moment the worthless creature went sliding into the doors that led into the compound. Smirking when the entire team turned focus to Thor, yelling at him, talking him down as the pissed off god of thunder started for Mordred a string of obscenities in his wake. Loki realizing it was a distraction & quickly disappearing with Y/N in his arms.

Y/N shifted nervously in Loki’ arms, not sure why, he wasn’t hurting her, far from it actually, but it left her begging him to sit her to her feet & leave her alone.

“You should let me stay, you shouldn’t be alone,” Loki began, watching Y/N closely, going through motions, gathering clothes to take a shower it was pitiful really & it made Loki’ heart shatter that she was truly this broken.

“I’m fine,” Y/N deadpanned, stepping into the bathroom & shutting the door without another word.

It worried Loki, he could understand needing space, yet something telling him someone needed to stay close, but he didn’t want to lose her, & push her away by being to clingy. Deciding to leave a note telling Y/N that he would be back to check on her & bring her something to eat. Begrudgingly leaving the room to see if they where done with Mordred & witness the team try to stop Thor or him from killing the bastard.

Y/N stood under the cold water, ignoring the sting of her shoulder, staring into noting while looking at the ceiling, Mordred’ voice on constant loop from things the demon had said before this day. Calling out to F.R.I.D.A.Y to play music, tuning into the beat of Linkin Park’, Castle of Glass. Mind falling to the dark grimoire hidden in a small safe under the bed, in the form of a sparkling ruby pendant. 

Remembering what is was like when the darkness consumed her, it helped Y/N to forget, grow numb to the hell that had been her life from the age of 14 to 22. So, Y/N was now 36 & that means it had been 14 years since last seeing Mordred, since last forced to obey him. For 10 of those 14 letting darkness take her soul to do what she truly felt & feeling no remorse.

The answer was the dark grimoire, no matter how Y/N looked at it, thought about it, that was the path. Darkness, didn’t really matter anyway it was where it always ended, either due to another, or because she made the choice. Figuring it was better she make the choice this time. Y/N’ mother, the first Morrigan was darkness, until she met her father, he pulled her out. Mordred had killed Y/N’ father, to get to her mother & herself.  No, the grimoire was it.

Cutting the water off, hoping that Loki was gone & had listened for once. Peaking out to see the coast was clear to head straight to the bed to retrieve the box, opening it when her hands where on it, & smiling darkly at the pendant that sparkled with it’s own light. Y/N had been wearing it when the Avengers found her, they where the reason she took it off, only wearing it at the time in case it was needed. It didn’t hold her soul, no not even before did it hold her soul for fear of not getting it back. Now, who cared, letting it’s silver chain glide over her fingers, the ruby 2inches tall an inch wide and heavy as it laid on her chest.

“Hello old friend,” Y/N spoke darkly to the pendant this time gentle when it took her, breathing in when the tension released, the dread, the foreboding, a wicked grin pulling at her lips.

“Show me,” she spoke out to nothing holding her hand out, a small leather-bound book appeared in it & holding the other out for a trinket Y/N knew belonged to Loki could rest in it, sinister smile taking up residence on her features.

“Oh, I have missed you Ruby, what have you to tell me,” Y/N spoke to the book that opened to a page on it’s on, the ancient Gaelic making her smile widen to show sharp teeth, Y/E/C irises turning to burning red glowing brighter than Mordred’.

“My beautiful darkness, you haven’t a clue what you have unlocked,” Y/N smirked to the book, & had it been a person it would have shivered.

* * *

“Your pet, where is she now,” Mordred spoke though bloody lips, eyes beginning to loose the red glow that they once had, turning to muddy brown.

The demon, sorcerer, monster, coward, whatever the two gods where choosing to call him now was chained to the steel floor, sprawled out from the last ass beating he had received. This time it came from Loki while Thor took a seat & let his brother work.

“Forget about her,” Thor snapped, making Loki break the gaze he had fixed on the creature, mind automatically going to what he meant by the question he had choked out & why his eyes were fading.

“You should be worrying about yourself monster,” Thor began darkly, getting out of the chair stalking towards Mordred.

“No, I believe you should worry about her because Y/N just drew every last bit of my power,” Mordred began stoically, pushing to his feet to look up at the fuming god.

“What,” Loki spoke striding forward, taking the sorcerers collar in his fist, almost choking him out, Loki forgetting his own strength.

“The eyes,” Mordred choked out hinting to his own, “you not wonder why their fading? I wouldn’t have noticed either had I not seen my reflection in your own. She’s a strong one Y/N, stronger than her mother, stronger than me, if anyone can harness the dark ruby it’s her.”

“Dark ruby,” Loki breathed, immediately remembering the ruby Y/N had around her neck when they found her.

“Yes, & you best hurry,” Mordred laughed/choked before Loki flung him to the floor, Thor grabbing his brother’ shoulder to make him pause.

“I have to,” was all Loki needed to say as Thor nodded in agreement & allowed him to leave before turning back to Mordred.

“It seems to me,” Thor spoke, jerking Mordred back to his feet smirking while lighting began to coarse over his body, ignoring the beating on the door.

“We are done here,” Thor’ voice darkened, hand going to the struggling sorcerers throat, tightening his grip and watching him squirm.

* * *

Darkness, silence, & the acrid taste of dread hung thick in Y/N room. Had it not been for the odd talking, as if to a person, Loki would swear that there was no possible way anyone or anything could be in the room.

“Show me Ruby, I need something worse,” Y/N hushed voice echoed through the blackness, it was her room, but it wasn’t, having taken on a dank underground feel.

“Y/N, this is enough,” Y/N heard Loki call to her through the darkness, looking up to spot him instantly, watching as he tried to pear through the inky black, good he wouldn’t know what hit him.

“It’s never enough lover, you should know that,” Y/N voice echoed around him seductively, but the tone of the seduction sent shivers of dread to his very core, it wasn’t Y/N speaking.

“Are you not the one who sought to take over New York, Asgard? And, Oh! What about Sakaar? Yes lover, heard, or actually read that from your thoughts myself,” Y/N voice echoed all around him once more.

Light caresses along his forearm alerted him to that fact Y/N walked circles around him, looking to where he believed she stood, to find nothing & the sensation to begin anew on the opposite side. Turing attention to something that wasn’t there again.

“Loki, god of mischief, tell me what you would like for me to do to you, or would you prefer to show me in that brilliant mind of yours,” Y/N continued in the same dark seductive tone, this time Loki clearly heard her at his back, turning cautiously to look down into dazzling red eyes, & had Loki not known better would swear they belonged to a frost giant the red having swallowed the sclera whole.

Dressed in something that could only be described as a deep green satin & lace baby doll that fit her well, a piece of clothing that Y/N defiantly would ever worn around Loki, at least not yet. Hands snaking around his neck to loop around the back playing with the collar of his disheveled shirt. Placing hot hands on the nape of it to tug Loki down close to her, lips so close they ghosted his when Y/N began to speak once more.

“What’s the matter, pet, did I still your silver tongue,” she smirked, eyes dancing with fire while holding Loki’ gaze filling him breath in her breath, his own eyes twinkling with an odd light, with her seidr.

“You need to stop this Y/N this isn’t the way & you know it,” Loki began looping arms around her plump hips resting his hands there, Y/N’ lips crushing into his, but not returning it, earning a sharp bite of fangs that brought blood & caused him to pull back in surprise.

“See lover, I have tricks of my own, though it appears you don’t care for them,” Y/N spoke with a dark chuckle that seemed to lower the temperature of the room.

“This is not mere tricks Y/N, this is dangerous, this is your soul,” Loki spoke quietly, soothing over his bitten lip flinching when he realized it wasn’t healing, looking closely at Y/N, reaching for the pendant & noting she didn’t pull away allowing it in his hand.

Norns the over bearing darkness Loki could fill coursing through it, how could Y/N contain it without it swallowing her whole? Though he felt fear, not from Y/N but from the ruby itself, it feared Y/N, IT feared she was to strong, & was upsetting the balance of nature.

“Come now Y/N, let’s take this off & talk,” Loki bargained, allowing the pendant back to her breast & meeting her gaze.

“Mmmm, lets,” she smirked darkly showing bloody fangs before pushing Loki back, expecting to hit the floor but instead bounced onto the bed.

Y/N quickly straddled the god, sure to grind into him while pulling down for a kiss, jerking at Loki’ shirt to pop the buttons, the cold pendant hitting his chest. Deepening the kiss when he finally allowed her tongue to tangle with his, both battling for dominance & tasting blood when fangs cut lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is private Loki, so I have a feeling he would be a totally different creature, my head canon points that way. I did a song theme through this one! Songs in order they are used in fic. I have strange taste in music, it covers a broad range, music speaks to me. This Fic has one more chapter?
> 
> 1.) Love You To Death: by Starset (original by Type O Negative)
> 
> 2.) A Reason To Fight: by Disturbed
> 
> 3.) I Found: by Amber Run

Pulling back with a loud pop, leaving the god light headed & at war with himself. Loki could fill Y/N in his head, seducing him watching her reach up to split lips to wipe the blood away, spreading it over her thumb & forefinger looking at it amused.

“First time with fangs, looks like I was a tiny bit over zealous & got myself,” she spoke darkly, crimson eyes looking back to emerald ones that were beginning to sparkle more, the only way she knew it was working.

The raven-haired gods head swam as he sat up, Y/N perched on his lap and looking at him like a fresh piece of meat.

“How are you doing this,” Loki asked wearily, hand going to pinch the bridge of his nose attempting to clear the haze that kept threatening to take him, but wasn’t about to give in, not yet.

“You know the answer to that, pet,” Y/N smiled innocently, trying to push him back to the mattress but he wasn’t pliable, at least not yet & resisted.

“Not your soul love, it’s all yours, remember you told me it belongs to you. Don’t throw it to the darkness, trust me Y/N, nothing is there, I’ve seen it, touched it, tried to harness it. It never ends well, please… don’t… Y/N… don’t make me… I…,” Loki began to trail shimmering blue topaz misting around them, the only color in the darkness, sitting up further, reaching up to take her face in his hands while his skull felt like it was going to cleave in two.

“Oh lover, don’t you fill it? She even fears me, I make her quiver with fear because I can harness the darkness, & the darkness, he quivers with fear as well,” Y/N spoke happily, leaning back to look up at the ceiling, bucking her hips to rub her exposed core over a growing bulge before looking back to him, Y/N’ pupils swallowed by lust.

“Her hips move, and I can feel what they’re saying, swaying. They say the beast inside of me’s gonna get ya, get ya, get…,” Y/N began to sing to Loki, leaning down to place bloody lips on his & on command the dark song she was singing to Loki began to play.

“Black lipstick stains her glass of red wine, I am your servant, may I light your cigarette,” the rock singer continued, making it seem that Y/N was only allowing him to hear what he needed, forcing her back, blood running down her chin, it was hers, having cut her lips once more.

“Y/N stop, this isn’t you,” Loki spoke over the music, shaking Y/N by her arms, hoping to make her see, his head continuing to pound & Y/N pouting like a child.

“Do you not wish to play with me trickster? I have seen what you think of when following me around, thoughts that are so primal you would never admit to them, Especially when I wear those shorts that you seem to love,” came a seductive purr that wasn’t Y/N, something else.

The room becoming colder, the darkness shivered, the ruby following suit, twinkling at Loki as if asking for help, Y/N pausing to cock her head as if listening to something outside of the room, a sinister smirk crossing her features.

A tickle at her psyche, it was Wanda trying to find out what was going on trying to stop Y/N, the darkness shivered once more when she thought of all the havoc she could wreak with her newest development.

“Should I let them in? Let them join us,” Y/N began looking back in the direction Loki guessed the door was in then back to him, tongue darting out across bloody swollen lips that looked soar while her body tensed to get up.

Moving quick, Loki continued to hold tight to Y/N, forcing her to the bed & hovering over her to keep her in place, he had to play into her game or he would lose her. The god just hoped that when the real Y/N returned she understood why he did what he was about to do as he leaned down to speak in her ear.

“Where are you going lover? I thought you wanted to play,” Loki’ voice rasped out in her ear before he sat up.

Pushing her into the mattress, Y/N legs spreading without prompting so Loki could settle between them, putting a hand around her throat, his thumb on her esophagus lightly pressing in to elicit an evil grin from Y/N but thankfully the pounding in his skull let up. Music, it spoke to her, one way he had found to get her to respond at times, & playing a song that made her aura move, even change colors, calming her.

He had to play the part, hating it was this way, knowing Y/N would hate him, Wanda tickling his own psyche, but he had to focus on Y/N. Loki couldn’t allow her to lose her soul, couldn’t lose her even if it meant he never got the chance to lay with Y/N like this ever again. Reaching down with his freehand to free his self, bowing over her to sing across her lips.

“When there’s nothing left inside, there’s still a reason to fight, don’t let it take your soul, look at me, take control,” Loki breathed into her mouth before taking the kiss, dry blood flooding his senses along with fresh, fangs cutting flesh.

“Are you ready to begin, this is a battle that we are going to win,” the song continued.

Swallowing the whimpering moan that escaped when Loki pressed the head of his cock to her soaking wet entrance, Y/N bucking, legs wrapping around his buttocks to force him into her. Y/N back arched, breaking the kiss to grind into his hips whispering the lyrics to the song like it was a prayer as her heated core clamped around his engorged man hood.

“I’m sorry lover,” Loki breathed, taking hold of the pendant to rip it free, sending it who knew where.

Loki didn’t have time to think just hoped the pendant showed up in another’s hands outside the room, the darkness fading away while the room brightened, but no change in the creature that launched herself at Loki, pushing him to the tile floor. Red eyes boring into clear emerald ones, no longer sparkling with Y/N seidr, hands going to his throat & biting her lip in anger drawing more blood.

“NO! Don’t you dare make me remember, don’t make me relive it,” Y/N spat, body weakening from the over use of seidr, she was burning out, something Loki hoped wouldn’t happen.

“It’s ok love,” Loki tried to sooth, grabbing her wrist & sitting up.

Holding tightly to Y/N wrist, Loki begrudgingly called the binding collar to appear & tighten around her neck. Keeping a tight hold, bruising them so that she wouldn’t injure herself by clawing at the collar, cursing Loki, blood red eyes fading to Y/E/C, tears streamed down her face.

“Please,” Y/N shook & pleaded falling to her knees when Loki stood reaching up to claw at his legs.

Wrapping her arms around his thigh, making Loki pause to look down at the pleading whimpering creature that clung to him, Y/N’ shoulders shaking in quiet sobs, reaching down to pet over her hair & shivering under his touch.

“I hate you,” she voiced the lie, clinging to him tighter, a hand reaching to take the one placed on her head, arm snaking around his to hold tightly to it.

“It’s ok,” was all his silver tongue could come up with, reaching down to take Y/N into his arms to carry her to the bed.

Still Y/N clung to Loki, not letting him go & force him to lay with her in bed, curling around her protectively. The weak creature shivered & pulled closer into his chest, making her large frame appear small. A soothing hand drawing circles over her shoulders over the thin material that allowed her to fill how gentle Loki was. Leaning back to look up at the god with swollen blood drenched lips that Y/N continued to worry with sharp fangs that didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon but looking at Loki with Y/E/C orbs once more.

Reaching up to rub a thumb over Y/N’ cheek, catching the tear that escaped, the only one to leave tired red rimmed eyes that begged for rest while Loki moved the hand on her cheek to card through disheveled hair & Y/N nuzzling at the soft flesh of his forearm, starved for attention.

“I’m staying this time, understood,” Loki asserted, looking down into weak Y/E/C orbs that held no sign of protest & shaking her head in agreement.

“The others,” a weak voice rasped out of a strained throat, eyes pleading for him not to leave.

“I will take care of it, rest,” Loki commanded gently, placing her head into the crook of his neck, shutting his eyes when Y/N relaxed, he needed to project & couldn’t do that until he felt that Y/N was calming down.

Loki coming back to a resting Y/N speaking the words to the song that was playing in the sun lit room, a soft, slow song that he hadn’t heard played for him yet.

“And I’ll use you as a focal point, so I don’t lose sight of what I want,” she mumbled into his chest pulling in tighter, shivering with cold, trying to find warmth.

Reaching down to pull the quilt over her, making sure that Y/N was covered before him & curling tighter around her to help her body warm up. Slowly Loki wrapped an arm around her thick middle to make her straiten, pulling her flush to him & tangling his legs with hers.

“I should leave,” came Y/N’ weak voice body tensing to push away only for Loki to hold to her tightly, the collar pressing into her throat to remind her that all she had left was centuries of incantations that relied on nature itself.

“Where would you go,” Loki asked worriedly, caressing along her spine, sure to keep the blanket tightly around her.

“Do you honestly think that they would want me around after this? And why should you? I’ve hidden… I can… I exposed my true power… I can’t be trusted,” Y/N’ broken voice reasoned, pretending to find something more interesting on his ripped shirt when he looked down at her.

“How is that bad love,” Loki began, letting her continue to hide her eyes, but didn’t stop in his ministrations along her spine.

“I have done far worse than try to harness the power of a grimoire, so trust me, they will get over it,” Loki reassured her.

“If they don’t,” Y/N began finally looking up into emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief.

“I have a few places we can go,” he smiled mischievously.

“Please don’t follow me,” Y/N spoke, forcing his lips to hers while whispering an old incantation onto them that left Loki alone.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early, the trickster stepping out of the bathroom to look over to the wall of glass to a familiar figure standing there, looking out over the trees. Pulling the towel around his waist Loki started forward slowly, feeling as if he made a sudden move she would vanish, just like the other night.

“I thought you didn’t care for my music,” Y/N hinted to what played, still facing the glass, the collar glittering around her neck.

“I don’t,” he spoke stopping not far from her, Y/N looking back at him with a smirk.

“You are a terrible liar, has anyone told you that,” Y/N laughed turning to face him.

Stepping forward but pausing, taking a step back when Loki started for her, not sure of his intent, shocked how gently he took hold of her, but felt his seidr bind her so she couldn’t leave.

“Do they know,” Loki asked gently, kindly, looking down into Y/E/C orbs that glittered with the morning sun.

“The team? Yes, Thor offered to remove the collar, but I told them I needed to speak with you first, the way I left was shitty,” Y/N spoke trying to read the god who was looking her over as if he was seeing her soul.

Weary of Loki when he reached up to the collar, making herself stand still while calloused fingers caressed over tender neck to take hold of the collar. Breathing a sigh of relief when he pulled it free letting it fall to the floor, fingers lacing into loose hair to tug Y/N’ face up to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Y/N panting for air when he finally released her, emerald orbs catching the sun. Tongue darting out, exposing fangs along with a bloody lip, Loki running a thumb over it to heal it. Unable to keep the smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth, harder still when Y/N kissed it in thanks.

“Looks like you’re keeping them,” Loki lamented, moving his hand to her cheek, cherishing over it.

“Appears so, a reminder I guess. Look if it’s a problem I can go stay on the West coast, there’s a team out there & they could….,” Y/N began quietly, still unable to read the god, her seidr still weak, burnt out.

Loki stopping her from saying anymore, capturing her lips once again, but careful of the fangs. Nipping at her bottom lip, & immediately Y/N allowed his tongue entrance. Without hesitation she returned the kiss, cupping his face to pull him closer, tangling her tongue with his, filing him jolt slightly when he ran his tongue over sharp fangs.

Finally, Loki allowed Y/N a full breath, stepping back to allow her some space but not letting go, looking down to look her over, as if making sure she was ok.

“I don’t want you to ever leave my side again, & you want, if I have anything to do with it,” Loki spoke possessively, fear flickering in her eyes.

“I would do nothing to hurt you, you know that Y/N. I wouldn’t treat you like him, trust me, I want you to be my equal, not under me, unless it’s in bed. I dare say even then that I would allow you on top anytime you wanted,” he smiled devilishly down at her, watching a light return to her eyes that he hadn’t seen since Mordred.

“Sosssosso, you’re not mad, about what I did,” Y/N stammered, filling his seidr gently release her.

“I told you lover, I’ve done far worse,” Loki continued, caressing along her shoulder, fingers cherishing over the thin strap of her shirt, slowly pushing it away, meeting her gaze.

“I should go let the others know. So, I can get my room back, I think they rented it out already, my stuff…,” Y/N began, watching Loki look over towards the corner that served as the living area littered with books.

Following his gaze, Y/N saw the pile of boxes & clothes, it was hers, no mistaking it. Looking back up to Loki who smirked, getting the idea that she needn’t worry about where she was staying.

“Ok, so I’ll be right back after I…,” Y/N got out turning to leave to speak with the others, but the firm grip snagged thick thighs, jerking her up to the gods waist, & on instinct wrapping them around him along with a crushing grip around his neck.

“Loki,” Y/N yelped out, pulling tight to the god, not meaning to claw at his back but there was nothing to grab onto.

“They know you’re here love, let us have a moment,” Loki spoke huskily into her ear as she remained wrapped around him like her life depended on it.

“I want drop you,” he laughed, carrying Y/N over to the kitchenette, sitting her on the counter next to the stove.

Watching him closely, Y/N studied his every move as he moved about in the towel, leaving little to the imagination as to how he felt about her return. Giving a nervous grin, blushing & looking to the floor when he caught her. Stepping over to the stove to heat the water for tea, something he had been making for her.

“You know if you used your…,” Y/N began, trying to distract from how she blushed, meeting his amused gaze as he pulled two mugs from the back of the counter to place them next to her.

“It does no good to rush things like this, it want taste the same,” he began, stepping between her legs to get close, anchoring his arms on either side of her putting them eye to eye & leaning into speak on her lips.

Tongue darting out to wet her lips, pulling bottom lip between teeth, looking down at the, the, well the growing issue between them. Jumping slightly having forgot about the fangs & looking back up to Loki shyly. Remaining still as the god reached up to wipe over & heal the bleeding lip once more.

“You need to practice with these, so you will quit doing this,” Loki smiled, moving his hand to cherish along a warm cheek, free hand coming up to the nape of her neck.

Pulling Y/N in for a gentle kiss, cool hands ghosting over warm flesh to push the straps of the top down, surprised she didn’t stop him from exposing the top of her ample breast. Releasing her to step back, leaning his forehead to hers, & tuning into her breathing.

“Stay with me dove, let me take care of you,” he breathed, filling her look at him, hands sliding to hers, calling her seidr with his so that the two danced with one another.

“Why,” Y/N swallowed, trying to force the lump in her throat down, never had someone be so gentle with her or her seidr before, it felt odd.

“Because you deserve it…. Because I dare say I love you & can’t think of nothing more than staying by your side, of centuries, millennia, for how ever long time will allow,” Loki gently reassured Y/N, looking into Y/E/C orbs that sparkled with the light from there combined seidr, just as his did.

Jerking her hands from his, Y/N grabbed his face, pulling him to her forcefully, crushing their lips together, not caring if she bloodied her lips. Filling Loki tense for a second but quickly relaxed into her. Y/N opening her legs wider, pulling flush to him, hips bucking involuntary, but didn’t care it was how she felt. Pulling away with a loud pop, wrapping her arms around the gods neck to burry her face into his neck, holding tightly to him. Cool fingers caressing the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles there.

Pushing back to look at him, the tingle of seidr on her lips, watching the same seidr dance across his.

“I love you too,” Y/N breathed, keeping her arms around his neck, thumbs flipping the wet hair on the nape of his neck nervously.

“Don’t worry, like I told you,” Loki began, hands going to rest on a thick waist, tracing circles with his thumbs.

“I have places we can go it they don’t approve, of anything. Understood dove,” Loki cooed at her, nuzzling at her nose.

“Understood lover,” she smiled, fangs glittering, a look that he was beginning to love.


End file.
